When Time Flew By
by SoulEater-HTTYD-Anime
Summary: All the beloved dragon trainers that made dragons and Vikings befriend each other are long gone...but their dragons are still there...time for their humans is too short for them. There descendants are what they take care of now...there descendants that are more like the originals themselves than the dragons had really thought!


Time really did fly. For Toothless at least...many years had passed. His beloved Hiccup was gone, along with Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins. Being a dragon, he stayed young for all those years. It will take more than five human lifetimes to become old and frail. It was the same with his other fellow dragons. Their longtime-served masters were gone, but they had left behind their children, and their children's children, and their children's children's children. It still wasn't enough to fulfill the empty space left in the dragons' sore hearts. However, they made the best of it.

Stormfly and Toothless' new masters were the great great granddaughters and grandson of Astrid and Hiccup. The two dragons had a rather rough job. The children's parents had been murdered in battle, so the young Nadder and Fury were the only thing blocking the descendants of their precious riders from the path of death.

Now, the rest, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, they had it much easier. Meatlug only has to take care of one young boy, Hookfang, two girls, and Barf and Belch, no one. Ruffnut and Tuffnut never got around having kids.

It was night fall already and Stormfly took responsibility in getting then to go to sleep.

"Come, please, Katumi, Zushini, Jizu," Stormfly cooed pleasantly in dragonese. Her voice is usually so deep and rough but when she really tries, it's the sweetest thing you've ever heard.

"Yes ma'am!" they all called back at once, in dragonese as well. Hiccup had ended up learning the mysterious language later on and life and taught his children, and told them to pass it on, so his great great grandchildren had eventually learned it.

"I am so beat..." Toothless complained, loosening up his shoulders.

"Oh, you're beat? Please, Toothless," Stormfly chuckled, shaking her head dismissively, "I do most of the work."

"I do enough work to be tired," he grunted, annoyed.

"Of course, of course," she replied sarcastically with a grin. Toothless gave her a glare but just ended up laughing.

Jizu and Katumi slept with Toothless tonight while Zushini curled up with Stormfly. They always took turns with who'd sleep with Stormfly and who'd sleep with Toothless every night. This was because only one person could sleep with Stormfly, for there's so little places you can snuggle up with her without being speared.

After a while, everyone fell asleep.

The next morning, there was much chatter and yelling coming from outside the cave. Stormfly's eyes slid open.

"What is going on out there..." she muttered to herself. Without waking anyone, she slid out of the cave. In three ground, lie a dead body of a man. It seemed to have huge bite marks in the body's stomach, and deep slashes everywhere, obviously made from dragon claws. Yes, there's no doubting, it was a dragons doing.

"Some beast is responsible for the killing of an important console member! Do you know if your dragons were kept securely on your property?! Think about it! I will start sentencing these "pets" of yours to death if this becomes a regular thing!" the chief growled at maximum volume to the shaken crowd of horrified Vikings. This new chief is terrible. The chiefs used to be the mother and father of the children Toothless and Stormfly care for now. Once they died, a close relative on the Hiccup side of the family took the place. He was not remarkable in any way, he was selfish, and he was a tyrant. Y'know, all the things you DON'T want in a leader.

"Jeez, what the heck happened here?" asked the voice coming behind Stormfly, of the naive, well-known dragon you all know. Stormfly turned around.

"Oh..well...the "almighty leader" claims a dragon had brutally murdered this man," Stormfly sighed.

"Hm...I wondered what he did to have a dragon do angered it'd rip him to shreds. Because I hardly believe a village dragon would attack for no reason, unless it was a wild dragon, which it was obviously not, because the shape of the marks don't have the same look to them as the wild dragons' claw marks," Toothless said.

"I guess you're right for once..." Stormfly said with a straight face.

"Gee, thanks..."


End file.
